As electric devices become more prevalent in consumer markets, a drive to improve the energy efficiency and portability of electronic devices has increased. In some devices such as electric motors, techniques for creating mechanical motion from electricity have been relatively unchanged for decades. As a result, many electric motors can be bulky, taking up more space than necessary. Moreover, electric motors can include complicated configurations for manifesting the various electromagnetic fields required to generate mechanical motion from the electric motor. Such configurations can be difficult to manufacture, and in some cases be prone to error and manufacturing defects. Additionally, controllability of an electric motor can prove difficult at times when the basic design of an electric motor does not accommodate for precise control instructions.